Channel4doc it
(Italian) Introduzione Il 4 settembre 2006, Manica 4 TV nella radiodiffusione dell'Inghilterra un documentary di un'ora su Freezone Scientology. Il copyright a questo programma appartiene alla Manica 4 -- non è nel public domain. Terril Park ha chiesto la Manica 4 se fosse GIUSTO da distribuire le copie di DVD del programma agli individui nel FZ e si dicesse a sicuro. Questa pagina di wiki e le pagine simili quali "Channel4doc_ru" o "Channel4doc_fr", sono in moda da potere produrre una trascrizione di quel programma e tradotto, da molta gente che lavora immediatamente universalmente senza duplicazione degli sforzi. Ciò è nello spirito di permesso della Manica 4 poichè Scienowiki certamente non attrae un pubblico largo fuori della Comunità di Scientology. Se la Manica 4 obietta, queste pagine saranno cancellate. Traduttori: Chiami prego tutta la nuova pagina in vostra lingua usando l'abbreviazione two-letter standard, come sopra ed includa questa introduzione (tradotta). Trascrizione 1 00:00:01,750 --> 00:00:11,240 Perché, se Jesus potrebbe girare l'acqua nel vino, l'ha fatto non fa le altre cose 2 00:00:11,250 --> 00:00:14,990 Ciò erano più pertinente? Significo, se lei era il Figlio di Dio e lei ha avuto quelli 3 00:00:15,000 --> 00:00:19,800 I poteri, lei non organizzerebbe un orina-su al suo matrimonio dell'amico. 4 00:00:20,000 --> 00:00:24,700 Lei fermerebbe delle persone muoiono del fame. 5 00:00:24,750 --> 00:00:26,740 Adesso, so che ha fatto quella cosa sulla montagna, 6 00:00:26,750 --> 00:00:29,850 Col pesce ed i filoni di pane. 7 00:00:30,000 --> 00:00:31,900 Ma ciò era -- ha organizzato che incontrando. 8 00:00:32,150 --> 00:00:34,500 Era il minimo potrebbe fare per applicare dell'approvvigionare. 9 00:00:34,750 --> 00:00:38,000 Spiacente, vado a fottere infastidisce realmente i cristiani. 10 00:00:38,000 --> 00:00:40,240 Mi chiamo Hardeep Singh Kholi. 11 00:00:40,250 --> 00:00:45,200 Sono scrittore, l'attore, il direttore, il presentatore, il modello, l'attrice, lei sa, qualunque cosa. 12 00:00:45,250 --> 00:00:49,240 Tutti ho detto del mio viaggio imminente reagito sia con le risa o col disprezzo. 13 00:00:49,250 --> 00:00:51,900 Ho dieci giorni per trovare Dio -- 14 00:00:51,950 --> 00:00:53,500 Attraverso Scientology. 15 00:00:58,500 --> 00:00:59,024 Hardeep 16 00:00:59,424 --> 00:00:59,999 Fotterla 17 00:01:00,600 --> 00:01:01,900 RINGRAZIARLA! 18 00:01:02,300 --> 00:01:04,190 Il problema con lei -- lei è stupido 19 00:01:05,800 --> 00:01:07,290 Ripeterò il che il verificando comando 20 00:01:10,300 --> 00:01:11,990 L'ho preso ha fatta il lavaggio del cervello, l'amico 21 00:01:12,300 --> 00:01:14,490 There are really no secrets any more 22 00:01:15,000 --> 00:01:18,090 The world is going to see Hardeep has been brainwashed. 23 00:01:18,100 --> 00:01:20,890 There is not going to be another job for you ever again. 24 00:01:21,200 --> 00:01:24,100 How are they gonna feel, man? You used the word "brainwashing?" 25 00:01:30,500 --> 00:01:33,250 TITLE: The Beginner's Guide to L. Ron Hubbard 26 00:01:34,500 --> 00:01:39,250 One thing my parents taught me, instilled in me as a child, was that, 27 00:01:39,560 --> 00:01:44,700 and it is absolutely in the Sikh scriptures, is that there are many roads to God. 28 00:01:46,000 --> 00:01:49,950 The Scientology road to spiritual enlightenment began mid-last century in America. 29 00:01:50,250 --> 00:01:52,500 It was invented by L. Ron Hubbard, 30 00:01:52,600 --> 00:01:56,800 a prolific science-fiction writer living in 1950s California. 31 00:01:56,900 --> 00:01:59,900 It was initially dismissed by critics as harmless self-therapy, 32 00:02:00,000 --> 00:02:02,250 a pop philosophy for the Atomic Age. 33 00:02:02,500 --> 00:02:07,550 Scientologists believe that all people are spiritual beings called "thetans", 34 00:02:07,560 --> 00:02:12,990 who are held back from fulfilling their potential as humans by negative past experiences, 35 00:02:13,000 --> 00:02:16,990 trapped in their subconscious which prevent a person from achieving success. 36 00:02:17,000 --> 00:02:21,100 Scientology claims to have an answer for these troublesome memories in the form of a process 37 00:02:21,200 --> 00:02:25,990 called "auditing". This is said to be a cross between counselling and confession, 38 00:02:26,000 --> 00:02:30,850 a process measured by an electronic machine called the "E-meter". Little is known 39 00:02:30,860 --> 00:02:35,990 about this ritual outside of the Church. The process claims to heal the mental scars 40 00:02:36,000 --> 00:02:42,970 accumulated over many lifetimes, allowing the participants to live in an enlightened state. 41 00:02:48,470 --> 00:02:53,003 This is how the Church likes to be seen today. The glamorous face of Scientology. 42 00:02:53,405 --> 00:02:58,124 Let me be blunt. Scientology does have answers. 43 00:02:58,566 --> 00:03:01,093 And where you have failed it is only because you lack the tools 44 00:03:01,376 --> 00:03:04,248 to effectively accomplish what you desire. 45 00:03:06,032 --> 00:03:09,502 Why are some of the most visible people on the planet publicly singing its praises 46 00:03:09,502 --> 00:03:15,179 when the Church is awash with accusations of cultism, brainwashing, and silent births? 47 00:03:17,053 --> 00:03:21,125 Will I come back a brainwashed comedian, or will I find a religion that can deliver 48 00:03:21,125 --> 00:03:25,221 on its promise and unite the planet with its spiritual tool-set for all? 49 00:03:26,126 --> 00:03:30,284 To be honest, the thing that I most worry about is being brainwashed, and, so does my wife. 50 00:03:31,032 --> 00:03:33,812 We asked the Church to take part in this film. They said, 51 00:03:34,314 --> 00:03:38,625 "To make it perfectly clear, it is a curious choice to select a comedian who does 52 00:03:38,625 --> 00:03:42,561 not believe in organized religions as your presenter. It is offensive". 53 00:03:43,439 --> 00:03:49,437 Offensive. At least Los Angeles in America recognized that I'm a comedian. 54 00:03:50,596 --> 00:03:53,892 This and other restrictions imposed on the film meant we could not explore 55 00:03:54,094 --> 00:03:56,657 my spiritual path through the Church of Scientology. 56 00:03:57,190 --> 00:04:01,083 Luckily, I had learned that the teachings of L. Ron Hubbard are taught outside the Church. 57 00:04:01,831 --> 00:04:07,063 It only took this religion thirty years to reach its reformation. My path is with 58 00:04:07,439 --> 00:04:10,719 The Freezone, the protestants of Scientology. 59 00:04:13,435 --> 00:04:16,703 The Church of Scientology treats The Freezone as the dangerous heretics. 60 00:04:16,920 --> 00:04:19,373 They are not even allowed to call themselves Scientologists. 61 00:04:21,034 --> 00:04:22,858 Contact with them has always been difficult. 62 00:04:23,295 --> 00:04:25,749 My first meeting was via a video link with LA. 63 00:04:26,689 --> 00:04:30,169 Roland is a leading figure in the Freezone, and a former member of the Church. 64 00:04:30,793 --> 00:04:33,927 What happened in the Church during the late 70s? 65 00:04:34,454 --> 00:04:41,585 The Church was a pretty dynamic organization. There was a sudden change in about 1982. 66 00:04:42,219 --> 00:04:48,965 The current management of the Church took over and ousted a pretty fair number of the known senior people. 67 00:04:50,123 --> 00:04:55,689 These people on leaving the Church attempted to set up their own organizations, 68 00:04:55,956 --> 00:05:01,953 essentially delivering the same stuff as the Church does but outside of the Church's orbit. 69 00:05:02,669 --> 00:05:08,247 The Internet has meant a flourishing of the so-called Freezone. 70 00:05:08,561 --> 00:05:12,531 That is to say, the people outside of the Church who are still active Scientologists 71 00:05:12,802 --> 00:05:17,985 and actively promoting and applying the so-called technology. 72 00:05:18,655 --> 00:05:20,739 Roland had some advice for me regarding my auditing session, 73 00:05:21,246 --> 00:05:25,459 a never-before-seen cleansing ritual and the key to enlightenment through Scientology. 74 00:05:26,145 --> 00:05:27,907 What should I do on my journey? 75 00:05:29,142 --> 00:05:31,719 Just do it wholeheartedly, all the way. 76 00:05:32,419 --> 00:05:36,094 There are things about yourself that you do not wish to confront. 77 00:05:36,984 --> 00:05:39,802 Things that you have done that you don't want to admit to, things, 78 00:05:40,219 --> 00:05:44,091 weaknesses of yours that are ignominious that you would not care to mention. 79 00:05:44,542 --> 00:05:48,781 When you go into session, eventually you will have to confront all of those things. 80 00:05:49,803 --> 00:05:52,905 Hard to do,there are many layers of it, it takes a while to do. 81 00:05:53,684 --> 00:05:56,917 It's not easy, but it is worth doing. 82 00:05:58,011 --> 00:06:01,168 As long as it is done with an auditor who will not take advantage of you. 83 00:06:03,176 --> 00:06:06,592 Fuck! I hope I don't get fucked up doing this film, man. 84 00:06:11,486 --> 00:06:12,924 Aren't you worried? 85 00:06:14,329 --> 00:06:17,124 Well, you're not fucking worried, you don't have to do it, do you?! 86 00:06:23,530 --> 00:06:27,986 Now I'm worried, very worried, although I'm not quite sure what I'm worried about. 87 00:06:28,350 --> 00:06:33,173 In order to fully prepare myself for auditing I need to find a guide and mentor. 88 00:06:33,796 --> 00:06:36,636 It was with some anxiety that I travelled to Saint Hill. 89 00:06:37,646 --> 00:06:41,089 Just outside of East Grinstead is the spiritual home of L. Ron Hubbard, 90 00:06:41,315 --> 00:06:43,510 and the Church's base in the UK. 91 00:06:43,510 --> 00:06:45,010 I am here to meet Dominic 92 00:06:45,218 --> 00:06:48,177 the Church's highest-ranking defector in over a decade. 93 00:06:48,785 --> 00:06:51,854 How do you feel when you look at it, a place you used to call home? 94 00:06:52,647 --> 00:06:53,926 It's a beautiful place. 95 00:06:54,637 --> 00:06:56,517 You can't go there anymore, can you? 96 00:06:57,069 --> 00:06:58,017 Ya, I understand. 97 00:06:59,377 --> 00:07:01,717 Hey, c'est la vie, man. That's life. 98 00:07:02,126 --> 00:07:04,516 Fearful of how the Church will react to his participation 99 00:07:04,516 --> 00:07:06,869 Dominic insisted on meeting away from his home. 100 00:07:07,281 --> 00:07:09,915 They're great people, and they really believe in what they're doing. 101 00:07:09,915 --> 00:07:11,454 But it's very, you know 102 00:07:11,454 --> 00:07:14,182 they have people that decide over your fate 103 00:07:14,927 --> 00:07:17,709 and if you don't do what you're supposed to be doing 104 00:07:18,134 --> 00:07:21,016 then you're in real deep trouble. 105 00:07:21,428 --> 00:07:24,438 Since leaving the Church, Dom has joined a European network of Freezoners 106 00:07:24,800 --> 00:07:26,917 who live by and practise Scientology. 107 00:07:28,212 --> 00:07:31,636 A group of the people that left formed a thing called the "Ron's Org" 108 00:07:31,636 --> 00:07:34,728 Because L. Ron Hubbard, by his friends known as "Ron" 109 00:07:34,955 --> 00:07:36,714 and they started the Ron's Org. 110 00:07:36,950 --> 00:07:40,808 Ron's Org says we only apply the technology of L. Ron Hubbard. 111 00:07:41,046 --> 00:07:43,478 You have the Ron's Org, the Church of Scientology, 112 00:07:43,478 --> 00:07:45,941 and then you have the Freezone as a broad thing. 113 00:07:46,324 --> 00:07:49,977 But Ron's Org isn't one organization. It's lots of little organizations. 114 00:07:49,977 --> 00:07:51,116 Yeah, lots of them. 115 00:07:51,116 --> 00:07:52,711 Is it hundreds of thousands, millions? 116 00:07:52,711 --> 00:07:54,909 No, no no no, it's not that big at all. 117 00:07:54,909 --> 00:07:59,696 Ten, fifteen, twenty staff, that big and you would form an organization. Category:Translations